La curiosidad mato al caballo
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Ranma desea saber cómo rayos sus padres terminaron juntos, pero pronto aprenderá que la frase de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que se te puede cumplir" no se inventó por nada (Lemmon/Stripfic) (Reeditado)
1. La curiosidad mato al caballo

**La curiosidad mato al caballo**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Summary:** Ranma desea saber cómo rayos sus padres terminaron juntos, pero pronto aprenderá que la frase de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que se te puede cumplir" no se inventó por nada (Lemmon/Stripfic)

**Publicado Originalmente el: 30 de Junio del 2019**

**Notas de Reedición:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor: **Hola a todos, solo hice esta reedición por que como menciono más abajo, este One-Shot fue escrito a las prisas y sin corrección, por eso esta reedición más un extra respondiendo comentarios, espero les guste.

**Notas del Autor:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo One-Shot de Ranma ½, otra vez para un reto del grupo de Trastornados por los fics **(Nota de reedición: RIP grupo :´v)**, a quienes les dedico nuevamente este fic.

En esta ocasión el reto consiste en escribir un One-Shot de strippers, además, también estaba hacer algo por los días de la madre y el padre, por lo que se me ocurrió esta locura XD así que espero les guste, aunque no me responsabilizo por dejar uno o dos traumas (?)

Y para los que esperan leer más cosas de mi parte, aparte de Ranma, pues descuiden, este es el último reto mensual del grupo que tomare, al menos hasta el reto de Halloween, de ahí ya solo ayudare en el fic **_"Almas Corrompidas"_** que escribo en conjunto con **Akasaku** y un One-Shot que estaba preparando antes de **_"El elixir del caos"_** incluso, de ahí escribiré para otros fandoms, pero para los fans de Ranma. no desesperen, prometo tener al menos un fic de Ranma "Activo" mientras hago los otros, además de que seguirá apareciendo en mis fics crossover, sin mencionar mi participación en el ya mencionado **_"Almas Corrompidas"_**, así que habrá Ranma para rato.

**Advertencia: Clasificación M, por contenido sexual explicito.**

Basado los personajes creados por **Rumiko Takahashi**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia de este One-Shot es de mi creación y propiedad.

Por último, este es un semi-AU, en el cual los Saotome viven en su propia casa y no en el dojo Tendo, además de que no esta tan presente todo el asunto de las prometidas y eso.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_ Canto_

**_-Escritor: Mensaje_**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_" (En pantalla)**

**_-Cantante: Canto_**** (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

**La curiosidad mato al caballo**

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RANMA!-Gritaron todos los presentes mientras un chico con el pelo atado en una trenza se sobaba la nuca sonriendo de vuelta a sus familiares, vecinos y amigos.

-Gracias chicos.

-¿Pero por qué?-Decía Ryoga mientras aplaudía y le sonreía con compañerismo a su amigo y se le acercaba-No todos los días cumples 18 años-Y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Exacto, ahora eres mayor de edad y vuelves a ser legal para mí-Dijo una chica de pelo corto azul-Así que después de un par de días de rompimiento podemos volver sin temor a que me arresten los de la ONU-Dijo Akane sonriendo juguetona a la par que le sacaba la lengua a Ranma.

-Pero nunca cortamos.

-Ya lo sé tontuelo, solo bromeaba-Le dijo la peli azul presionándole la nariz con un dedo.

-Bueno, ya déjense de juegos y que el cumpleañero corte el pastel-Dijo Nodoka quien junto a Ukyo y Shampoo traían un enorme pastel.

La fiesta transcurrió increíblemente normal, todo fue alegría y música, al final todos volvieron a sus casas y el de la trenza se puso a ayudar a su madre lavando los platos con agua caliente mientras esta reacomodaba las sillas y lo demás, por su lado, el padre Saotome dormitaba en el sofá, de vez en cuando se rascaba su prominente barriga, la cual aumento aún más después de que se tragó la mitad del pastel gigante, con la excusa de que la grasa le era más beneficiosa en su estómago de panda (De hecho Nodoka pidió un pastel tan grande porque conocía a su esposo).

-Mi Ranma-Dijo la matriarca Saotome al terminar de recoger todo, tomando la barbilla de su hijo mientras este terminaba de acomodar el ultimo plato-Ya 18 años, es increíble, parece que fue ayer cuando naciste y te sostuve en mis brazos, eras una cosita tan adorable.

-Ya mamá-Dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Y mírate ahora, todo un hombre, con una novia y prometida hermosa, un campeón en artes marciales, un hombre entre hombres sin du…-Fue interrumpida en su discurso amoroso de madre por el sonido de una flatulencia cortesía de su amado esposo que seguía dormido-Me sorprende el tiempo que ha pasado, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti, pero tu padre quería entrenarte, y al menos resulto, ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ti como no tienes ide…-Con una sonrisa incomoda se vio de nuevo interrumpida, ahora por un eructo ebrio de su marido-Como decía, te queremos como no tienes idea y…-Y ya no pudo seguir por que Genma empezó a roncar estridentemente.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Si Ranma?

-Ya en serio, ¿Cómo rayos terminaron juntos una mujer tan recatada y fina como tú y alguien como…?-Su pregunta se interrumpió con una secuencia de sonidos provenientes del cuerpo de su progenitor que hasta parecía orquesta-¿… Él?

-Ranma-La matriarca le acaricio la barbilla-Se que no tienes la mejor opinión de tu padre, y admito que no es el hombre perfecto, pero nos amamos y te amamos, de eso nunca dudes, solo ve a tu cuarto que ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ver a tu novia, yo llevare a tu padre a la cama.

-¿Soportaras dormir con el así?

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, descuida-Le sonrió tiernamente mientras iba por su marido, Ranma no podía soportarlo, por lo que le dijo que la ayudaba al menos a poner a Genma en cama.

-No… Suéltenme… Estoy casado…-Dijo entre sueños el hombre.

Ranma noto una leve sonrisa en los labios de su madre junto a un sonrojo que en circunstancias normales se le haría tierno, pero en estas… Era bizarro.

Al terminar, Ranma fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-No cabe duda, el amor es ciego, tal vez tanto como Mousse si eso es posible-Dijo suspirando mientras se tiraba en su cama y se ponía a jugar con una pelota, viendo las estrellas en el cielo-Realmente desearía saber cómo terminaron juntos-Dijo empezando a cerrar los ojos, logrando percibir como una estrella de la nada empezaba a brillar con más intensidad, pero no le dio importancia.

-_"¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy?"_-Entonces Ranma abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, era una especie de restaurante, o eso creía, con mesas circulares y con tubos que conectaban con el techo-_"¡¿Tubos?!"_-Se dio cuenta que no era un restaurante, era un centro nocturno, trato de recordar cómo le decían los estadounidenses-_"Tabel…"_-Pensó entre sorprendido y avergonzado, si su Akane lo viera ahí…

Quiso salir pero empezó a oír unos ronquidos demasiado familiares para ser coincidencia-_"Papá"_-Lleno de rabia se dirigió a la fuente de los ronquidos-_"Oye viejo, ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!"_-Pregunto entre asqueado e iracundo viéndolo tirado junto a otro hombre a quien no le hizo mucho caso-_"¡Contesta!"_-Iba a levantarlo del cuello de la camisa, pero su mano solo atravesó la tela como si nada, intento levantarlo varias veces, pero solo daba el mismo resultado y antes de que pudiera preguntarse, que rayos pasaba una estruendosa y amenazante voz a sus espaldas lo hizo congelarse por el miedo que daba escucharla.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-Una voz extremadamente pesada y grave la cual provenía de un hombre de músculos enormes y de gran estatura hablo, levantando con cada mano a los dos hombres tirados, Ranma vio con asombro que eran su padre y su suegro, el señor Soun Tendo, pero más atléticos y con menos arrugas de las que tenían, y su padre tenía algo de cabello saliendo del paño blanco que solía usar.

-_"¿Esto es el pasado?"_-Pregunto Ranma sorprendido mientras notaba que su voz no era escuchada por los otros 3, por lo que él era como un fantasma, un espectador invisible de los hechos que pasaban frente a sus narices, si es que aún tenía narices.

-¡Despierten idiotas!-El hombre azoto contra el suelo a los 2 borrachos despertándolos. Ranma los vio con cierta pena, pero a la vez asco, como se atrevería su padre a desposar a una mujer como su madre cuando este frecuentaba sitios de mala muerte de ese estilo, que vergüenza.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto adolorido el joven Soun.

-Yo creo que el maestro uso su Happodaikarin de nuevo… ¡UN GORILA!-Grito viendo la sombra del hombre, este enojado le propino un puñetazo.

-¡No soy un gorila! ¡Y ni que tú estuvieras tan bonito igual!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quiere señor?-Pregunto Soun atemorizado mientras se inclinaba ante el hombre pidiendo perdón por lo que sea por lo que el tipo estaba enojado.

-Ustedes venían con el anciano enano de anoche, ¿No es así? Pues el pidió varios privados de nuestras chicas más caras… ¡Y SE FUE SIN PAGAR NI UN QUINTO!

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron los dos haciendo la técnica del tigre caído Saotome.

-Nuestro maestro vive de demasiados excesos y…-Empezó Genma pero el hombre lo tomo del cuello como si nada.

-A mí no me importan los problemas de ese viejo, ustedes venían con él, ahora ustedes pagaran por él.

-Pero señor, no tenemos ni una moneda con nosotros-Dijo Soun viendo a su amigo poniéndose morado.

El hombre bajo la mirada e inspecciono a ambos hombres antes de sonreír burlón.

-Entonces trabajaran para mi esta noche para reunir el dinero que me deben, jeje.

-Está bien señor, ¿Pero cree que lo logremos con una sola noche de meseros?

-¿Y quién dijo que serían meseros? Jejejejeje-El hombre solo rio un largo rato poniendo a los otros dos nerviosos.

Ranma entonces entendió, estaba viendo uno de los días en que Soun y Genma estaban entrenando con Happosai, sin dudas, una de esas veces en que tuvieron que hacer trabajos pesados para pagar las deudas del anciano libidinoso.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, la luz de las ventanas se movió rápidamente, como si presenciará una cámara rápida en una película, entonces todo quedó a oscuras, se podían oír varios murmullos a su alrededor.

-_"¿Qué pasa?"_

-¡Damas y más damas!-Dijo una voz masculina-¡Hoy es sábado y el club "Madame Mim" lo sabe! ¡Así que hoy les traemos un espectáculo único en su clase! ¡Con cuerpos entrenados en varias partes del mundo les traemos hoy al increíble dúo dinámico! ¡A los asombrosos! ¡A los grandiosos! ¡Pandaman y Longhair!

Un reflector apunto justo enfrente de Ranma una cortina y mientras este negaba con la cabeza tratando de huir, pero sin poder hacer nada, vio horrorizado lo que salía de ahí.

watch?v=MvTw7jWDjVo

_Everybody (Todos)_

Primero salió la mano del joven Soun, ataviado con una capa de superhéroe, en una tanga roja ajustada que marcaba de sobre manera su… Y lo peor es que fuera de unas zapatillas rojas no traía nada más puesto.

_Rock your body (Muevan su cuerpo)_

Luego salió Genma, y la visión de este era peor, con el cuerpo pintado de blanco y sombra de ojos negra, haciéndolo ver como panda, algo irónico considerando su futuro, pero fuera de la pintura blanca y una tanga negra, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo, Ranma soltó un grito de terror que nadie escucho.

_Everybody (Todos)_

Entonces salieron otros bailarines a la pista, pero Ranma no les presto mucha atención.

_Rock your body right (Muevan su cuerpo bien)_

_BACKSTREET´S BACK ALRIGHT! __(¡BACKSTREET ESTÁ DE VUELTA, QUE BIEN!)_

Entonces los bailarines empezaron a danzar entre las luces estroboscópicas, uniéndose al ruido de la música un montón de gritos de mujeres locas llenaron la sala, Ranma no creyó oír nunca gritos más lunáticos que los de Kodachi.

_Oh my God (Oh dios mío)_

_We're back again (Hemos vuelto)_

Genma y Soun se vieron dudosos un momento, pero se asintieron y empezaron a abrazarse para posar homo eróticamente, al igual que el resto de los bailarines, provocando una nueva oleada de gritos de chicas hormonadas.

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing (Hermanos, hermanas, todo el mundo canta)_

_We´re gonna bring the flavor show you how (Te traemos el sabor, te mostraremos cómo)_

_I´ve gotta question for ya (Tengo una pregunta para ti)_

_Better answer now (Será mejor que la respondas ahora)_

Ranma quería vomitar.

_Am I original? (yeah) (¿Soy original? (Si))_

_Am I the only one? __(yeah) (¿Soy único? (Si))_

_Am I sexual? __(yeah) (¿Soy sexual? (si))_

_Am I everything you need? __(¿Soy todo lo que necesitas?)_

_You better rock your body now (Sera mejor que muevas tu cuerpo ahora)_

Soun entonces se soltó de Genma y se quitó la capa y la lanzo a un lado de Ranma, una chica la atrapo y grito como loca.

-_"En serio les gusta esto"_-Dijo Ranma sintiendo unas nauseas peores que las que les daba la comida de Akane.

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body (Muevan su cuerpo)_

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body right (Muevan su cuerpo bien)_

_BACKSTREET´S BACK ALRIGHT! __(¡BACKSTREET ESTÁ DE VUELTA, QUE BIEN!)_

Genma se acercó caminando mientras se contoneaba sexualmente para pasar entre el público, Ranma estaba traumándose al ver a su padre acercándosele así, y a unos pasos de él, algo lo detuvo, una chica lo había tomado de la tanga negra y se la estaba quitando, Genma obviamente trato de detenerla, Ranma se asomó.

-_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

_Now throw your hands up in the air (Ahora levanta tus manos en el aire)_

_And wave ´em around like you just don't care (Y muévelas como si no te importara)_

-¡QUÍTATELA PAPASITO!-Grito la chica castaña mientras tiraba de la prenda.

-_"¡¿Mamá?!"_-Dijo Ranma con la mandíbula desencajada viendo a una joven Nodoka que tiraba de la tanga de Genma y se empinaba en la boca toda una botella de Sake viendo al joven lascivamente.

_If you wanna party let me hear you Yell (Si quieres fiesta déjame oírte gritar)_

_Cause we´ve got it goin' on again (Porque lo tenemos en marcha otra vez)_

-Lo… Lo siento señorita-Dijo Genma tratando de acomodar la única prenda que tenía, lo cual era difícil con cientos de manos femeninas pellizcándole y nalgueándole mientras la joven Nodoka tiraba de la prenda.

_Am I original? (yeah) (¿Soy original? (Si))_

_Am I the only one? __(yeah) (¿Soy único? (Si))_

_Am I sexual? (yeah) (¿Soy sexual? (Si))_

_Am I everything you need?(¿Soy todo lo que necesitas?)_

_You better rock your body now (Sera mejor que muevas tu cuerpo ahora)_

La joven Nodoka se cansó de tirar de la prenda y abrió un poco su kimono dejando ver entre medio de sus senos un fajo considerable de billetes.

-¿Cuál es tu precio muñeco de peluche?

La mandíbula de Ranma se desencajaba cada vez más, mientras las náuseas volvían.

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body (Muevan su cuerpo)_

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body right (Muevan su cuerpo bien)_

_BACKSTREET´S BACK ALRIGHT! __(¡BACKSTREET ESTÁ DE VUELTA, QUE BIEN!)_

-… Acompáñame-Genma tomo de la mano a Nodoka y esta se dejó llevar por el joven no sin antes voltear a ver con mirada triunfante a las otras chicas, Ranma quería quedarse quieto, pero como si estuviera atado a sus padres, fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible con ellos, Ranma quiso correr, pero era inútil, logro ver de reojo a un joven Soun entrando a una mesa privada con una joven que le recordó a las hermanas Tendo, pues tenía el corte de Kasumi, el color de cabello de Akane y las curvas de Nabiki.

Entonces sin poder hacer nada, entro en una de las mesas cerradas, la misma donde entraron Genma y Nodoka.

-Oh no… ¡OH NO!

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body (Muevan su cuerpo)_

Nodoka sonrió divertida a Genma.

-Ahora que estamos solos, no te importara que haga esto-Y de un tirón, rompió la tanga de Genma, dejando ver el cuerpo del artista marcial como dios lo trajo al mundo.

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body right (Muevan su cuerpo bien)_

_BACKSTREET´S BACK ALRIGHT! __(¡BACKSTREET ESTÁ DE VUELTA, QUE BIEN!)_

-Chica salvaje, demuéstrale que puedes hacer a este oso de la selva de China-Dijo Genma haciendo alusión del animal que representaba, también demostrando su ignorancia, al tiempo que se colocaba sobre la joven Nodoka viéndola intensamente.

Ranma quería cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como si sus parpados fueran transparentes, soltó otro grito que nadie escucho.

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body (Muevan su cuerpo)_

La joven Nodoka, relamió sus labios antes de empezar a surcar con su lengua los músculos de Genma mientras este empezaba a penetrarla y esta lo abrazaba para atraerlo hacia ella, pero Nodoka se impaciento.

-Déjate de delicadeces y azótame con fuerza contra la mesa-Dijo dandole la espalda para tomar una posición más atrevida, dejándole ver a los dos Saotome su enorme y redonda parte trasera, el padre no resistió más y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, volviéndose salvaje.

_Everybody (Todos)_

_Rock your body right (Muevan su cuerpo bien)_

_BACKSTREET´S BACK ALRIGHT! __(¡BACKSTREET ESTÁ DE VUELTA, QUE BIEN!)_

Los dos lanzaron un alarido de placer al son que terminaba la música, dejando sin saberlo en shock a su pobre hijo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, volvió a la sala principal viendo al hombre contar el dinero que reunieron Soun y Genma.

-No es suficiente-Dijo arisco el grandulón-Pero descuiden… Hoy es domingo, podrán terminar de reunir mi dinero, ¡CON NUESTRA NOCHE GAY!-Dijo aterrando a los 3 jóvenes.

-¡No por favor!

-_"¡NO QUIERO VER ESTO!"_

Para fortuna de Ranma lo siguiente que vio fue una calle solitaria, entonces vio al hombre abrir las puertas y lanzar fuera a los jóvenes Soun y Genma.

-¡Y NO REGRESEN!

-Amigo… Me duele el trasero-Se quejo Genma en él suelo.

-Ni lo menciones-Soltó Soun en iguales condiciones-El maestro esta vez sí se pasó… Pero al menos ya termino esta pesadilla.

-Bueno, la noche de ayer no lo fue tanto-Dijo mirando el cielo ilusionado.

-Oh si… Entiendo a lo que te refieres-Dijo Soun con un gesto similar.

-Lástima que ahora tengamos que volver con ese viejo, si no, iría tras ese ángel.

-¿Y si no tuviéramos que ir?-Dijo Soun esbozando una sonrisa antes de susurrarle algo a Genma que le saco una sonrisa tan o más grande que la del de larga cabellera.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un lugar en el bosque con una fogata.

-Son un par de tontos, los tuve que esperar dos noches enteras, en serio que no tienen vergüenza-Se quejaba Happosai mientras bebía el alcohol que le daban sus discípulos.

-Pero maestro…

-¡SIN ESCUSAS! Ahora… Iremos al siguiente pueblo y… Y… Iremos por…-Happosai ladeaba la cabeza-Por las prendas íntimas… De las lindas… Lindas… Señoritas de ahí…-Y empezó a roncar, los dos jóvenes se vieron cómplices, ataron al viejo, lo metieron en el barril de licor, cargaron el barril hasta una cueva, encendieron dinamita y sellaron la entrada con una roca llena de sellos sagrados, la explosión los hizo temblar un poco, pero los dos se vieron satisfechos.

-¡Somos libres, Saotome!

-¡Vaya que sí, Tendo!

Ambos vieron la entrada de la cueva llorando de felicidad.

-Ahora podremos ir tras ese par de angelitos.

-Si…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Ranma soltó un grito ahogado, sobresaltado, se incorporó notando que había estado acostado boca abajo-¿Una pesadilla?-Se preguntó en voz alta viendo la almohada empapada de su saliva-Si… Debió ser una alucinación por falta de oxígeno… Jeje… Mi madre… No, ella nunca… Jeje… Debí comer mucho pastel, eso es todo.

Bajo las escaleras para tomar una almohada de la sala en lo que la suya se secaba, pero al pasar por la recamara de sus padres se quedó helado.

-¡Oh si! ¡Oh si! ¡Mas fuerte mí pandita!-Decía entre alaridos ahogados Nodoka.

-A tus ordenes angelito, pero más bajo, que despiertas al chico.

Mas tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo y la gente de Nerima empezaba su día, Genma y Nodoka despertaron y se sonrieron, casi diciéndose telepáticamente las cosas se levantaron con todo y la cobija y se dirigieron al baño, la gente no lo entendería jamás, pero su amor por más bizarro que fuera para los demás, incluso si ambos eran diametralmente opuestos, al menos por fuera, su amor era sincero y era lo único que les importaba.

Entonces al llegar a la puerta del baño, escucharon la regadera abierta.

-¿Ranma?-Pregunto Nodoka-¿Hijo estas ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta, Genma uso su fuerza, que aún mantenía a pesar de verse fuera de forma, para abrir la puerta, y ambos padres vieron extrañados a su hijo bañándose vestido meciéndose abrazado de piernas en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad, tenía algunas cosas más pensadas para este One-Shot, pero estuve muy ocupado esta semana con la familia, y como ya saben, la familia es lo primero, por lo que hice esto en esta noche a las rápidas, de hecho ni lo revisare para poder dormirme "medianamente temprano", pero fue porque tenía que publicarlo hoy 30 de junio antes del medio día para entrar al reto, descuiden, en la semana siguiente lo revisare para mejorar la redacción y ortografía (Nota de Reedición: ¿Vaya que me tarde no?) y le hare su portadita así toda bonita y con mi bandera del orgullo anti-realista abajito ahí toda preciosita y…-Un zapato le da en la cabeza.

**-Dimentor:** ¡YA DEJA DORMIR ULTIMATE!-Dijo el OC, con un gorro de dormir perforado por los cuernos de su casco.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡OKEY!... Aunque tiene razón, creo que el sueño me está afectando ya, en fin, buenas noches y buenos días, ahí espero les haya gustado este fic de strippers cómico, bizarro y traumatizante y nos vemos la siguiente, saludos desde Tlaxcala y hasta la próxima amigos.

Por cierto, la canción usada en este one-shot fue:

**-Everybody (Backstreet's Back) de Backstreet Boys (Aunque en una version resumida)**

Espero les haya gustado, saludos nwn/


	2. Mini Extra: Contestando comentarios

**Mini Extra: Contestando comentarios**

Se ve a Ultimate Dimentor sentado en las escaleras manipulando un extraño dispositivo, la cámara se acerca hacia el hasta que nota a los lectores.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vamos chatarra inútil, tienes que funcionar para que pueda limpiar mis mundos de ese mendigo realis…

**-Multiverso:** Lord Ultimate, los lectores están aquí.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eh?-Ve a los lectores-¡Oh! Hola chicos, no los había visto jeje-Se rasca la nuca-Perdonen, he tenido mucho trabajo y eso, en especial con mis planes y futuros proyectos, así que esperen para ser sorprendidos con algo grande, supongo que se preguntan por qué este mini especial contestando los reviews de este fic, bueno, en parte por qué a pesar de que tengo planeado un fic para esta cuenta en la que responda comentarios de los demás fics terminados y One-Shots, este se tardara un tiempo en llegar, así que decidí hacer esto para contestar sus comentarios y de paso aclarar unas cuantas cosas, pero bueno, vamos allá-Dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba animado para subir un par de escalones-Así que díganme lo que opinaron de este One-Shot en particular, con confianza.

Entonces paso el primer lector, **Mister Conde de Urano**.

**-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Vaya. Esta debió ser la experiencia más terrorífica que vivió Ranma. XD."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡SEMPAI!-Grito horrorizado al ver a Mister Conde de Urano-¿Pero por qué leíste esta _coshinada_?-Pregunto sonrojado de la vergüenza-Ay, qué vergüenza, no me esperaba que leyeras esto… En fin, en serio me sorprendiste, primero la inclusión de los personajes de Lady Bug en tus fics y ahora me entero que también lees fics para mayores… Tal vez fue muy inocente de mi parte, pero wow, no me esperaba eso de ti, yo te veía más de fics épicos y de acción, mas no de la otra acción…

**-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Me ha gustado mucho la historia. Ha sido entretenida y me ha hecho pasar un buen rato. :) Y este one-shot me ha recordado que me encantaría que terminaran de animar lo que queda de Ranma. Aunque sea en forma de OVA o película."  
**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso es básicamente lo que le encantaría a todo el fandom de Ranma, no creo que haya nadie fan de Ranma que no quiera que sigan la animación o la reinicien para adaptar todo el manga, o algo…

**-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Bueno, para terminar, déjame decir que espero con ansias tu próxima historia. Sea one-shot o historia larga. ¡Un saludo Dimentor!"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje gracias sempai, me halagas mucho, y pues sí, de a poco me voy recuperando de los estragos del pasado, un saludo nwn/

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora **Maryconchita**.

**-Maryconchita:** "te Doy mi más sincera opinión espero no lo tomes a mal"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida, no te preocupes, se libre de dar tu opinión nwn

**-Maryconchita:** "es todo lo contrario es para que no vuelvas a comer en error, después de todo para eso son los errores para que aprendamos."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Comer errores? Ah canijo, ¿Y eso como se hace?-Se pone pensativo-¡Es broma! Es broma… Supongo que querías decir, no volver a cometer errores, y descuida, concuerdo contigo, los errores son para aprender nwn

**-Maryconchita:** "Hubiera sido mejor que no partícipes en el reto a tener que hacerlo de pisa y corre, el hacerlo a las carreras fue un grave error cometiste fallas como la de poner mucho el mientras (mientras aplaudía mientras le sonreía) esa parte confunde mucho tuve que leerlo dos veces para entender.,..."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esta bien, ahí admito y reconozco mi error, si, de hecho, cheque y en el original puse la palabra "mientras" 32 veces (31 si contamos solo los "mientras" dentro de la historia), pero en esta revisión lo pude reducir a la mitad, ahora solo hay 16 "mientras" (15 si solo se cuentan los que están dentro de la historia), pero bueno, espero no vuelva a pasar.

**-Maryconchita:** "y es neta lo de noche gay aunque lo dejaste a la imaginación esas palabras de ambos me dejan literal traumada pobre Ranma tener que presenciar todo eso se me hace enfermo"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, en parte era la sensación que quería transmitir, por eso a Urano le dije que esto era una _"Coshinada"_.

**-Maryconchita:** "tu historia pudo haber sido en tiempo pasado contando todo del por nodoka como conoció a su marido las cosas que hizo el etc y no de Ranma viendo a sus padres hacer esas cosas ESTO ES UN DESASTRE !"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me declaro culpable, sé que pude hacer eso, pero mi instinto "Troll" quiso hacer algo que no fuera bonito, seamos sinceros, el resto de los fics del reto buscaban narrar striptease muy estético, bonito, caliente y ¿Por qué no?, tierno, yo quise ir en una dirección diferente y pues en vez de adornarla de forma estética, lo hice de forma visceral para causar una de dos reacciones, o una risa para aquellos que les gusta manejar un humor negrísimo, o repulsión para aquellos que esperaban algo bonito, y no mas no se los di, y hay algo más que debo decir al respecto, pero primero termina tu comentario amiga.

**-Maryconchita:** "y si dijiste que no te haces responsable por el trauma que mal ahora tendré que bañarme en la misma posición que Ranma toda traumada... y bueno si lo que querias era hacer un traumafic felicidades lo lograste buen trabajo"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y de eso quería hablar justamente, la advertencia estuvo por algo, la verdad en este reto no busque hacer algo para el gusto de todos, de hecho (Y siento decirlo de esta manera), pero ninguno de los fics de esta cuenta los he hecho ni los hare pensando del todo en el gusto de los demás, si no más en lo que quiero para experimentar y mis gustos personales, principalmente los más excéntricos-Ultimate se tomó un respiro pues lo que seguía sería algo largo.

**\- -Ultimate Dimentor:** Por eso que por ejemplo en el One-shot de **Rivalidad de San Valentín** en vez de tratar de complacer al fandom de PatoAventuras terminando la historia con, no sé, Luis x Rosita y Hugo x Paco (Que parecen ser las shipps más populares) lo termine con Rosita x Lena y deje en buenos términos a los sobrinos, porque lo hice apelando más a mis gustos personales, por eso en el **Elixir del caos** termine el fic con las 4 prometidas estando de acuerdo con compartir a Ranma, porque quería algo diferente, y por eso este One-Shot de **La curiosidad mato al caballo** fue así de bizarro, pues quería algo bizarro, incluso si hice los retos del grupo de Trastornados y le dedique los fics a los integrantes del grupo, el tratamiento de las historias lo maneje más por capricho propio en vez de pensar si iban a gustar o no a los integrantes del grupo y a los demás que se toparan con los fic.

**\- -Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero antes de que digan otra cosa, claro que planeo hacer historias más enfocadas al gusto de la gente, para eso está aún la cuenta principal, sé que no he actualizado ahí, ni he hecho las reediciones que dije que iba a hacer, pero eso ha sido falta de tiempo, pero una vez pasado ese obstáculo escribiré cosas de un fan para los fans. Por eso, aunque no he hecho actualizado ni reeditado nada, publique el One-Shot **Después de que te has ido (ZaDr)** en la cuenta principal, pues al ser un fic de cumpleaños antes que ser una historia que me gustara a mí, tenía que ser una historia que le gustara a "Imelda" y por eso está ahí.

**\- -Ultimate Dimentor:** En pocas palabras pueden verlo así, los fics de **Ultimate Dimentor** son fics hechos pensando en los demás, por lo que es seguro que te gusten si te gustan las mismas cosas que la mayoría del fandom, mientras que las historias en **Ultimate Dimentor Rises** al ser "Fanfics de autor" (Con esto trato de hacer referencia al cine de autor), leer estas historias será como jugar a la ruleta, la historia te puede gustar o desagradar, dependiendo de tus gustos obviamente, pero no porque sean necesariamente malos, si no que simple y llanamente no son historias hechas para ti, y está bien, no a todos les debe gustar las mismas cosas, así que si a alguien no le gusta algo mío, es libre de hacerlo y de decírmelo que no me enojo, pero con respeto obviamente, que si alguien no respeta mi trabajo ni me respeta a mi como persona, yo no tengo por qué respetar su opinión.

**\- -Ultimate Dimentor:** De hecho, por este punto quería aprovechar para hacer esta aclaración y ya para terminar con todo esto, quiero dejar en claro lo siguiente: ¡A mí no me molesta que me digan que si comet error en mis historias! Se que por mi movimiento "Anti-Realista" he dado la imagen de que no acepto las criticas ni la opinión de los demás, que la hago menos y creo que mi forma de pensar es la superior y la única que debe existir, pero no es así, estoy dispuesto a aceptar todas las criticas (Recalcando que estas vengan con respeto), pero una cosa es oír la opinión de los demás y otra muy diferente es que se me quiera imponer la opinión de los demás.

**\- -Ultimate Dimentor:** No quiero que la gente deje de escribir realismo o que le deje de gustar, lo que quiero es que la gente no quiera imponerme escribir solamente realismo o imponerme que me guste, simplemente no me gusta escribirlo, puedo disfrutar leer una historia realista pero no limitar mis ideas para ser realista todo el tiempo, y tengo mis razones para ello, en síntesis, puedo aceptar la opinión de los demás, incluso si es completamente opuesta a la mía, pero mínimo pido que los demás acepten mi propia opinión, incluso si es diferente a la de los demás, espero que con esto hubiera dejado todo claro, para no tener que explicarlo a cada rato, ¿Capichi?

El escritor tomo un largo respiro y bebió un poco de agua para recuperar el aliento, antes de dejar pasar a la siguiente lectora, **Edisa Inu**.

**-Edisa Inu:** "Bieeeeen, ¿por dónde comenzar?"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué tal por él principio? Jeje, okey no, mal chiste.

**-Edisa Inu:** "OK, lo haré por el principio, jeje,"

El escritor cayo de espaldas.

**-Edisa Inu:** "no es crítica solo sugerencia, pero esa "descripción" del inicio, ya sabes eso de: -Cantante: canto, francamente está demás, la mayoría de quienes leemos fics sabemos qué, por ejemplo, si está en cursiva es un pensamiento, etc."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, he tenido ese estilo particular de redacción por mucho tiempo, y la verdad, como dices tal vez muchos lo sepan, pero hay otros que no, aunque tal vez lo cambie para no incluirlo en fics de más de un solo capitulo y el estilo se ponga solo en el primero, pero lo pensare, aun así, gracias por el consejo-Dijo sonriente.

**-Edisa Inu:** "Ahora sí vamos al fic, la idea es cómica tienes razón, pero es demasiado bizarro, sé que estás en contra del realismo, pero esto ha sido demasiado para mí, sí que me reí en algunas escenas y con algunas frases, pero el que Ranma los viera en una situación tan íntima, me pareció de muy mal gusto."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Comprendo y acepto tu opinión, como dije, esta historia no la hice para que fuera precisamente "bonita", y aunque no me gusta el término "mal gusto", todos están en su libertad de que no les gusten, personalmente creo que nadie está obligado a que le guste algo, pero a si mismo el arte tampoco tiene ni debe ser hecho para que le tenga que gustar a todos.

**-Edisa Inu:** "No quiero que te ofendas ni mucho menos, recuerda que esta es un crítica que pretende ser constructiva, a mí me han hecho varias de este tipo, y las he aceptado con humildad, ya que a veces no nos damos cuenta de un error si alguien más, no nos lo señala."  
**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida, no me ofendo, estas dando tu opinión de forma respetuosa, por lo tanto la respeto y acepto, y aunque no garantizo que no haga más fics de este estilo que no busquen gustar a la gente precisamente, como ya dije antes, si hare otros que vayan más acorde a los gustos de los demás.

**-Edisa Inu:** "Además creo que tú fic falló en lo del striptease, no ví ninguno, sólo a Gemma y Soun contoneándose semi desnudos de manera homosexual, y no es que te esté pidiendo el típico RanmaxAkane, eso te lo aseguró, hay varios stripperfics que no tuvieron a la pareja canon, como protagonistas y aun así, estuvieron geniales."  
**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, supongo que eso se debió a que como ya dije, este fic no fue hecho para el gusto de los demás, de hecho ni siquiera fue hecho a mi gusto del todo, solo fue mi yo más caótico queriendo ver el mundo arder, solo un poquito, no con mala intención, solo divertirme dándome unas risas al imaginarme a alguien leyendo esta _"coshinada"_ y ver quiénes son normales y quienes tienen aunque sea un poco de locura en su ser.

**-Edisa Inu:** "Fuera de eso, escribes muy bien. Saludos Osvaldito."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, muchas gracias, saludos nwn/

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **kariiim**.

**-kariiim:** "gracias por participar en este reto... valoro mucho tu esfuerzo.. sigue escribiendo suerte"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** … Okey, creo que le debo pagar el tratamiento psicológico a alguien… Bueno, aun así, agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leer esto, y espero poder hacer en un futuro algo más a fin a tus gustos, saludos.

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **DanisitaM**.

**-DanisitaM:** "Osvaldito, pues, me has dejado pensando."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya, eso bueno supongo nwn

**-DanisitaM:** "Ok, ¡vamos a empezar por el lado positivo!"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Lo ven? Así me gusta, ir primero por lo bueno, como dijo el Chicharito "Imaginémonos cosas chingonas"-Ve como todos se le quedaron viendo-Jeje, lo siento, me emocione, prosigue nwn

**-DanisitaM:** "En varias puntos reí, de lo increíblemente ridícula que era la situación. Nodoka desatada, las cosas que se decían, la idea de ellos dos como strippers, Ranma viéndolos mientras lo hacen (como en American Pie), la idea era buena y definitivamente original."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias-Dijo levantando el pulgar-Aunque yo me imagino más la escena de "Click: Perdiendo el control" donde el personaje de Adam Sandler pone "Como se hizo" y prácticamente ve como fue concebido, claro que ahí no vio todo con lujo de detalles, pero aquí sí.

**-DanisitaM:** "Pero la verdad, creo que en ocasiones pasó de lo cómico a lo grotesco."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo reconozco, llega a ser grotesco, pero es porque esa era la intención.

**-DanisitaM:** "Por ejemplo, lo de todos los sonidos que genera Genma...es algo asqueroso. Visualizar a Genma PINTADO de panda, mas que risa me da algo de cosa. ¿Porque no que trajera orejas y guantes de peluche, unos bóxers con una colita de panda? Que el pobre de Ranma ni pudiera bloquear la imagen visual mientras sus padres andan con todo, es tan...horrible! Me siento super mal por él. Y sobre todo, ummmm, ¿porque sodomizar a Genma y a Soun?! Creo que entiendo a lo que querías llegar, pero ya era crueldad innecesaria, en mi opinión (estoy segura que debe de haber otros que no tendrán problema con esto)."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si… Sobre eso, supongo que si me pase, pero ese era el punto, pasarme de la raya para que tuviera más impacto la escena, ese es mi don, mi maldición, no puedo ni quiero contenerme, si quiero ser cruel con los personajes, seré lo más cruel que pueda, si quiero ser meloso, pondré tanta azúcar que una persona puede morir de diabetes 10 veces, si quiero darles un final feliz, les daré el final más feliz que pueda encontrar, si quiero un final trágico, será lo más funesto que me pueda imaginar, si quiero que empaticen con el antagonista, le daré el pasado más empático posible y que tenga congruencia con la historia, así de simple, se que muchos dicen que los extremos son malos, pero la vida me enseño de la forma más dura que forzar los "términos medios" es una tontería, ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema.

**-DanisitaM:** "Y una última critica constructiva (porque de verdad todo es con la intención de que mejores aún mas tu calidad de escritor), tu inicio del fic, con tantas instrucciones y aclaraciones, la verdad, a mi me sacan mas de onda de lo que me ayudan. Me da ansias de que no podré recordar todo lo que estás poniendo ahí mientras leo la historia. Confía en tus lectores, por contexto entendemos lo que está pasando."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Comprendo tu punto, y aunque como ya dije, no lo pienso dejar, pues tengo mis motivos, tal vez si haga uno que otro cambio para que no sean tan intrusivos, aunque no prometo nada. Saludos nwn/

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **Kaysachan**.

**-Kaysachan:** "Osvaldo, vamos por partes con mi opinión de tu fic. Para empezar por la parte positiva, el concepto detrás de la historia como tal es bastante interesante. Escribes bien y tratas dentro de lo posible de cuidar la ortografía que eso es algo que siempre se agradece."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias… Ahora vamos, lanza lo malo, yo lo resisto-Dijo mientras se ponía un equipo de futbol americano y se ponía en pose defensiva.

**-Kaysachan:** "Ahora, lo que no me gustó para nada fue la ejecución de tu idea, si bien pensar en alguien como Ranma viendo la forma en que se juntaron sus papás, es algo cómica, creo que la llevaste a un extremo que raya en el mal gusto, esas expresiones utilizadas por Nodoka, la sola imagen de que los vea, no solamente diciéndose sandeces, sino también que estuviera presente cuando se dan con todo en un club de mala muerte, fue asqueroso. Para rematar no solo eso, después de despertar, lo que podía haber pasado como una pesadilla, la confirmas haciendo que los escuche en tiempo presente, creo que fue demasiado. Desde mi punto de vista, es una idea que pudo haber sido bastante cómica, pero que más que risa, me dio asco y pena, pensar en el pobre Ranma traumatizado de por vida, ¿como va a volver a ver a su mamá de la misma forma?, ¿a su padre? imposible! antidepresivos de por vida para el pobre. Por otro lado, tantas explicaciones al inicio del fic, creo que son innecesarias, la historia se entiende muy bien sin ellas."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, fue prácticamente lo mismo que los demás, así que sería redundante repetirlo otra vez, pero, aun así, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, tu opinión es bienvenida, saludos nwn/

Entonces paso el siguiente lector, un **Guest**.

**-Guest:** "Jajajaja buenísimo! Así que aquí aprendieron sus poses homo-eróticas! Pobre Ranma, es para traumarse de por vida."

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, si… Me alegra que te gustara nwn\

Luego paso la lectora, **AzusaCT**.

**-AzusaCT:** "Bueno creo que no sólo para Ranma fue traumatico debo decir que el título es perfecto porque que trauma jajaaj creo que decir lo que ya han dicho antes sería redondante y siento que esas sugerencias son muy acertadas de igual manera de agradezco que hallas participado y recuerda las críticas nos ayudan a mejorar Azusa Calzón Tormenta"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Cierto, repetir las cosas seria redundante, pero bueno, me alegra que te dieras la oportunidad de leer el fic, y de comentarlo, ya quiero leer los tuyo que ya me enteré que tú también estás haciendo fics bizarros, pero a ver a que nivel llegas jeje nwn, y descuida tu mensaje fue recibido y aceptado un saludo.

A continuación, paso la lectora, **Gwendy Olvera**.

**-Gwendy Olvera:** "Estoy traumada , muy bueno en verdad me hizo reír, gracias"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya… Un termino medio que sonó natural-Aplaude sorprendido-Me alegra que te gustara a pesar del trauma, de nada y gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu comentario.

Por último, paso **DaylightDark**.

-**DaylightDark:** "No se si reir, llorar, o traumarme xd Buena historia!"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Las dos cosas-Dice como en el Chavo del 8-Gracias por leer, espero no dejar tantos traumas para la próxima, a menos que mi "lado malo" me gane, saludos nwn/

, paso **Ely ventura**.

**-Ely ventura:** "Hola me fasino tu fics amo las historias de genma y nodoka saludos"

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara, saludos nwn/

Por último, paso** Ranma84.**

**-Ranma84:** "pobre Ranma trauma para años.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** F por el trenzudo.

Y así los lectores se fueron sin saber bien que pensar, mientras Ultimate volvía a su dispositivo misterioso, pero entonces sonó el teléfono.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Que alguien conteste-Dijo concentrado, pero el teléfono siguió sonando y al levantar la cabeza noto que sus OC´s no estaban-_Hmm…_ Qué raro-Alzo los hombros y entro para contestar-Residencia de verano de Ultimate Dimentor, donde creemos que el arte no está al servicio del hombre, si no que el hombre es el que está al servicio del arte, Ultimate Dimentor al habla.

**-¿?:** ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO HOLGAZÁN?!-Grito una voz femenina detrás de la línea, que Ultimate reconoció al instante.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Akasaku? ¡¿QUÉ ONDA?!-Saludo como si nada-¿Cómo estás?

**-Akasaku:** ¡¿QUÉ CÓMO ESTOY?! ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DESDE JUNIO!

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Uuuuuuhhhhh… Lo siento, se me paso el tiempo.

**-Akasaku:** ¡NADA DE LO SIENTO! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO DIMENSIONAL EN ESTE MOMENTO CON EL CAPÍTULO O…!

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Si no qué?-Dijo desafiante.

**-Akasaku:** Reseteare almas y lo hare una historia 100% realista.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

**-Akasaku:** Esta bien, ven en 5 minutos con él capitulo o lo hare… Y recuerda apartar el parque acuático.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, si, ya voy-Cuelga y se siente en su escritorio para empezar a escribir-Bien, concéntrate y escribe, con el cambio de tiempo puedo llegar a tiempo, pero tengo que apurarme-Desactiva el internet, pone su cel en modo avión y se pone a escribir concentrado al 100%.


End file.
